Things That Should Have Been Said
by Jackson Leona
Summary: Sometimes, there are things that should have been said. If they had been, the lives of the wizarding world would have been drastically different. A Collection of Fanon letters between characters.
1. Take the Leap of Faith, Boy

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

I was once in your position. I loved, I made mistakes, and I used a word that should never leave a human being's lips. Please, learn from those mistakes. I had the opportunity to apologize, and I was too proud and too stubborn and too afraid to take that leap of faith for her. You see, women who are the brightest witches of their age will eventually see the good in the arrogant, unintelligent and vile men that have always been vocal about their love for her, even if those statements were made in bumbling ways. If you do not learn from my mistakes she will only think she has the option of the dunder-head who isn't afraid to admit that he loves her.

Go after her, despite the consequences. The war you will have to fight, just to have her, will be worth it. Love is worth it. She is worth it. Take the leap of faith and redeem us both.

Trust Me,

Professor Snape


	2. A Confession of Love

Dear Lavender,

I know that this is going to come as a bit of a shock, but I can't hold it in anymore! I saw something in the Crystal Ball at my Divination exam in our third year that has kept my heart from beating normally these five years since. I saw you and me together. That's why I came out white and shaking. I saw you and me getting married, and I felt so guilty. You've always been my best friend and I never wanted to muck that up, but I saw it in the Crystal Ball, and you're the one who always believed in the power of my Inner Eye.

Do you remember when Professor Trelawney told me to beware a red-headed man? I think it was because you would be so lovestruck over him for a while. I suppose what I'm asking is…will you just consider us? As scary as that may be, I think the Crystal Ball wouldn't lie. And besides, ever since then, things I'd been, and do feel, have made so much more sense.

I love you,

Parvati


	3. You are a Lion at Heart

**A/N: You guys are wonderful. I want to give a special thank you to selenehekate for all the encouragement and for promoting this story. If you want humor, Weasley antics, and rule-breaking read her "200 Things I'm Not Allowed to do at Hogwarts" story. She is absolutely the epitome of hilarity. Thanks to all who read and/or reviewed! I also decided to start putting dates on the letters so that you know the timeline in my head, because fortunately you cannot read my mind. **

June 1, 1993

Mr. Longbottom,

I want you to know how much I appreciated your help with the mandrakes these past few weeks. Without your enthusiastic and tireless efforts, it would have taken me much longer to properly harvest the mandrakes for the Restorative Draught. You truly have a talent for Herbology and for compassion.

I know that you believe yourself to be a cowardly Gryffindor, however, dear boy, you are not. You showed true bravery these past few weeks. Not many second years would volunteer for such a nasty job as pruning and repotting mandrakes. Your dedication to the task and your compassion for those who were petrified shows many qualities of my great house, but rest assured son, you are a Gryffindor at heart and I know that in time you will get the chance to prove that.

Wishing you a Wonderful Summer,

Professor Pomona Sprout


	4. The Gryffindor who Loved the Loon

May 15, 198

Luna,

Thank you for keeping me sane this whole time. I will never be able to repay you for the kindness and strength you gave me while we were there. You saved my life during the battle, Luna. We both know it. You stopped that Death Eater from finishing me off, and you gave me the willpower to keep fighting when I thought I should just surrender.

I don't know how I'm going to survive the next couple of months without you as I recover from the trauma, so I suppose I was wondering…do you think maybe I won't have to? Come stay with me for a while. We can go on those adventures you want to and find all those creature you so badly want to find. We can hunt for Erumpets and Snorkacks and anything else elusive and rare. See, I've found the rarest and most elusive creature in the world, the perfect woman. I'd like it very much if you would let me try and catch you.

All my Love,

"Your Tall Gryffindor Friend"

**A/N: I decided to have no name on this one, because I want to leave it up to y'all (before you ask, yes I'm from Texas) who wrote this. It started out as Dean (I cut out a Shell Cottage reference), but I just LOVE Luna/Neville as well. So YOU, my faithful readers shall decide between every Gryffindor!**


	5. A Heartfelt Thank You

July 17th, 1998

Oliver,

I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life during the battle. You were so courageous, flying round the battle, taking down anything that you could. You were so brave, leading us into the air attack. I've never seen anyone act so calmly in the face of such danger. And then, when my broom got knocked out of the air by Fenrir Greyback's curse and he started coming for me, I thought my life was over.

But there you were, the Hero of the Quidditch Pitch turned my Hero. When you pulled me onto your broom, I felt so alive, when I had just seen my life flash before my eyes.

Remember how I used to yell at you for pushing us so hard in practice? I was such a cow to you. Your skill in the air saved my life. And then, you came and saw me every day at St. Mungo's, and I didn't get to properly thank you. Oliver, you're so much more than a Quidditch nut. You're an incredible man, and I've missed seeing you all these weeks since the battle. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that when my life flashed before my eyes, you were the center of it.

Yours,

Alicia

**A/N: Hello you gorgeous readers! Thanks for sticking round as I dragged my feet in posting. I moved back to my university, and the first week of classes took up a lot of my time. Hopefully, that won't happen again!**


	6. A Precautionary Matter

October 31st, 1995

Moony,

These past few months have been the best in a long time, and I think you feel the same too. But, there's something I have to say. We're in the middle of a war, and the last time this happened, we lost one of our own. It's inevitable; losing those we love the most, because they're the ones we're fighting this war with and for.

I want you to know that if I go to meet Prongs, I want you to find love again. You deserve love more than any person I've ever known and I want you to have that, even if I'm gone. I'll look down at you and whomever you find and smile, because I'll know you're happy. I want you to have what we have again. Of course, I'm not replaceable or anything, but I don't want you to let your heart close itself off, like you did when I went on that, er, extended holiday.

And, if something does happen to me, Harry is your responsibility. We're all he's got, Moony. Protect him. Love him. Guide him. He needs us. So if I go, don't you dare follow me.

Don't be angry, I'm just thinking ahead,

Padfoot

**A/N: **Some Wolfstar to get your week started off wonderfully. I always sort of imagined this sort of thing being canon, but for now these are just my musings on one of my beloved ships. I really feel like Wolfstar and Remadora (is that the official name? let me know if you know!) could totally both have happened, is that just me? Feedback would be SO appreciated!


	7. A Plea between Parties

September 16th, 1980

Snape,

I wanted to apologize for the ways I treated you during school. I was a right proper bastard. I've no excuse and I am truly sorry. No one should be bullied the way that I bullied you.

On that note, I do not condone the forces you're joining with and it is my first instinct to tell you to stay the hell away from my family. However, Lily misses you very much, but is too proud to admit it. All I'm asking is that you apologize to her before it's too late. Damnit, Snape this is a war and we're on opposite sides, but she was your only friend for a very long time. The least you owe her is an apology. I gave you mine, now won't you give her yours? We're enemies and I apologize to you. What kind of man won't even apologize to his friend? The fact that you're fighting against everything she holds dear, against her freedom, is eating her up.

Every new mother deserves to be perfectly happy. But Lily isn't, because you aren't a part of her life anymore. I've spoken to Dumbledore, if you'll see reason and support the right side, he'll offer you protection. This letter is charmed so that only you will ever be able to read it. It's Untraceable. You know how to get in contact with Dumbledore.

Just, do this for Lily.

Potter

**A/N: SO MANY INSPIRATIONS. Start sending me prompts if you want? I love doing this. I felt like this letter would have changed the entire world. I also wanted to put the first letter into context. So this could be taken two ways. Snape got it and changed the world, or he didn't do anything about it and everything happened the same way and he told Draco not to repeat his mistake. What's your take on it? What would you like to see next?**


End file.
